Verbindungen
by Serality
Summary: Sirius begeht einen schweren Fehler, der ihm den Schulverweis einbringt. Nach zwei Jahren kommt er zurück. Was war passiert, während er völlig zurückgezogen bei seiner Familie leben musste? Und wo war eigentlich James?
1. Chapter 1

„_Once more I say good bye to you – things happend but we don't really know why"_

- Bullet for my Valentine / All these things

* * *

Fiction: Harry Potter 

Genre: Drama, Dark, Mystery

HauptCharas: Sirius Black, James Potter

Zeitebene: Marauders Time, 5tes Schuljahr

Warning: AU

Rating: PG 13

Titel: Verbindungen

Autor: Serality Black

Disclamer (gilt für alle nachfolgenden Kapitel) : Alle Charas und Orte der Handlung basieren auf JKR's Ideen und Büchern. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen!

**

* * *

****Part 1**

Sirius schritt über die Ländereinen von Hogwarts. Es regnete und er hatte den Kragen seines Mantels hochgeschlagen, um seinen Hals vor der stürmerischen Kälte zu schützen. Mit der einen Hand hielt er seine brennende Zigarette fest, die er ab und zu zum Mund führte, mit der anderen Hand schirmte er seine Augen vor dem Regen ab, um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können.

Als er vor dem riesigen Schloss stand, das vor ein paar Jahren noch seine Heimat gewesen war, drückte er seine Kippe aus und schüttelte seine nassen Haare, die auf seinem Kopf festzukleben schienen.

Er war wieder da.

* * *

James lief wieder den dunklen Korridor entlang. Wie lange war er schon hier? Trotz der Dunkelheit wusste er genau, wo die kaputten Stellen im Boden lagen und er wich ihnen mühelos aus. Und wieder war es dasselbe. Vor ihm tauchte eine Tür auf, durch deren Ritzen die Sonne mit kleinen scheuen Strahlen in den schwarzen Gang fiel. James führte langsam seine Hand zu Klinke, dieses Mal musste er es irgendwie schaffen.

Doch wieder waren seine Bemühungen vergebens. Die Tür war abermals abgeschlossen und kein Zauberspruch konnte sie öffnen. Es war unmöglich! Er würde es niemals schaffen. Und dass hieße, dass er ewig in diesem Korridor gefangen bleiben würde.

James lief wieder zurück, an das andere Ende des Flures. Und wieder war vor ihm eine Tür. Eine verschlossene Tür. Er war gefangen, eingesperrt wie ein wildes Tier. Und er würde in diesem Leben niemals wieder freigelassen werden.

* * *

Noch einmal atmete Sirius tief ein, dann öffnete er mit angehaltenem Atem die riesige Tür von Hogwarts und trat in das große Schloss. Wie sehr hatte er es vermisst, noch einmal durch diese Hallen zu schreiten, noch einmal zu seinen Freunden gehen zu können!

Und genau dass konnte er jetzt tun. Sie alle wieder sehen! Remus, Peter und vor allem James.

Er ging durch die Flure der Schule, niemand war da. Es war nach zehn Uhr, sie mussten alle schon in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein, denn die Schüler durften nicht mehr umherstreifen. Auch wenn er dass früher mit seinen Freunden gänzlich ignoriert hatte.

Vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors blieb er stehen, Zweifel kamen in ihm auf.

Was wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr leiden konnten, weil er sich nicht gemeldet hatte? Oder sie ihn schon längst vergessen hatten?

Doch er erinnerte sich an James Worte in seinem dritten Schuljahr – heute vor zwei Jahren.

_James legte seine Hände auf Sirius' Schulter und schaute ihn mit festem Blick an, auch wenn man deutlich die Traurigkeit und bevorstehende Einsamkeit in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen sehen konnte._

„_Sirius. Unsere Freundschaft bleibt bestehen, egal was jetzt noch passiert. Ich werde immer zu dir halten und das weißt du!"_

Ja, dass wusste er. Ihm war bewusst, dass die Freundschaft zu James einen weit größeren Wert besaß, als er bis jetzt immer angenommen hatte. Eine Brüderlichkeit verband die zwei jungen Zauberer, eine Verbundenheit, die so stark war, dass sie bestimmt ohne weiteres zwei Jahre aushalten würde. Zwei Jahre, in denen er, Sirius, keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, Kontakt mit James aufzunehmen, in welchen er durch seine Familie von allem und jedem abgeschirmt wurde.

Er nannte der fetten Dame das Passwort zum Gryffindorturm, das er draußen einem Erstklässler ausgepresst hatte. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass er einem Gryffindor begegnet war, sonst hätte er jetzt womöglich die ganze Nacht vor dem Eingang auf einen seiner Freunde warten müssen.

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite, er kletterte durch die Öffnung und fand sich im Kaminbeschienenden Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wieder. Und er war voller Leute die um eine Person herumstanden. Diese Person blickte ihn geschockt an. Sirius sah direkt in die weit aufgerissenen Augen von Remus Lupin.

* * *

Der junge Werwolf stand da und schaute Sirius an, sein Griff festigte sich um den Brief in seiner Hand. Warum musste Sirius ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen?

Um ihn herum begannen alle aufgeregt zu tuscheln, manche zeigten mit entsetztem Blick auf Sirius, andere fragten sich, wer er überhaupt war, und ein paar liefen sogar angsterfüllt in ihre Schlafräume.

Sirius selbst sagte nichts, sondern schritt nur näher an Remus heran, dieser wich unbewusst von ihm weg, wobei er sich einen traurigen Blick von seinem Gegenüber einfing.

Er hatte sich Äußerlich ziemlich verändert, trotzdem erkannte ihn Remus sofort. Seine Wangenknochen waren höher geworden, sein Kinn länger, jeglicher Kindische Zug war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Seine schwarzen Haare waren länger geworden, doch hingen ihm wie immer in den Augen. Und er war um einiges gewachsen.

„Ha-hallo Sirius" stotterte Remus leise und versuchte unbemerkt den Brief in seine Tasche verschwinden zu lassen.

„Was willst du da vor mir verstecken, Remus?" kam es von Sirius.

Remus wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, er konnte Sirius den Brief nicht zeigen. Also musste er ihn irgendwie auf ein anderes Thema bringen.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Meldest dich zwei Jahre lang nicht und tauchst plötzlich auf!" sprach er direkt das Thema an, was ihm seit Sirius' Auftauchen im Kopf rumspukte.

So langsam verließen alle anderen den Gemeinschaftsraum, es hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen, wer der mysteriöse Eindringling war.

Nur Peter stand unbemerkt in der Nähe von Remus und starrte wie gebannt auf Sirius.

„Denkst du, nachdem, was passiert ist, konnte ich mich noch melden?" begann Sirius. Man konnte aus seiner Stimme nicht heraushören, was er fühlte oder dachte und sein Gesicht war total ausdruckslos.

>Er ist kälter geworden dachte Remus verbittert.

„Was glaubst du, was in den zwei Jahren passiert ist? Nachdem ich der Forderung meines Vaters eingestimmt hatte, konnte ich nicht zurück. Er hätte es niemals toleriert, wenn ich mit euch Kontakt aufgenommen hätte." Sirius machte eine kurze Pause, um seinem gesagten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest das verstehen."

Remus nickte, er hatte es verstanden. Unbewusst zerdrückte er das Papier in seiner Hand immer mehr.

* * *

Sirius hatte auf eine andere Stimmung bei seinem Auftreten gehofft. Natürlich – von seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden konnte er nur Abscheu und Furcht erwarten, aber wenigstens seine alten Freunde könnten freudiger gestimmt sein. Schließlich wussten sie doch, dass nach zwei Jahren alles vorbei und er wieder ein freier Mann war.

Trotz dessen lag eine drückende Betrübnis über dem Gemeinschaftsraum, gefüllt von Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung. Doch Sirius hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, woran das lag.

Doch er spürte auch, dass Remus irgendetwas vor ihm verheimlichen wollte, etwas Wichtiges. Etwas, was auf dem Zettel stand, den er grad in seiner Hand zerdrückte.

„Wo ist eigentlich James?" fragte Sirius nun und konnte beobachten, wie Remus noch blasser, als er sonst schon war, wurde.

In dem jungen Black kroch die Angst hoch. Er schaute sich um, bis auf die drei war sonst niemand mehr in Raum, kein James. Was war mit ihm passiert, als Sirius nicht da war?

Und warum verhielt sich Remus bloß so merkwürdig?

Und dann fing Sirius an zu lachen. Es war kein freudiges, glückliches Lachen, sondern eher ein verzweifeltes, so lachte jemand, der seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen nicht wahrhaben wollte.

„Er ist sicher auf Streifzug, oder? Wie jede Nacht." Sirius versuchte zu grinsen, doch es gelang ihm nicht richtig.

So schnell, wie Sirius angefangen hatte, zu lachen, so abrupt hörte er auch wieder auf. Plötzlich wurde er wieder ernst und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Er sah nicht mehr wie der Sirius aus, den seine Freunde einst gekannt hatten.

„Bitte, Remus, sag mir nicht, dass irgendwas passiert ist!" etwas Flehendes lag in seiner Stimme, was er nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Er sah kurz, wie Remus auf seine Aufforderung hin zusammenzuckte, was ihn noch mehr beunruhigte.

In dem Moment mischte sich Peter ein. Er sprach aber nicht zu Sirius, sondern zu Remus.

„Du musst es ihm zeigen." sagte er mit zitternder Stimme, wie man sie von ihm gewohnt war.

Als Remus immer noch nicht reagierte, trat Sirius näher zu ihm und sah ihn mit durchdringendem Blick an.

„Was musst du mir zeigen?" drängte er ihn.

Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie Remus immer verzweifelter wurde, in seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen auf, die der junge Lupin nicht zurückhalten konnte, als er den Brief, den er die ganze Zeit über in der Hand gehalten hatte, hochhielt.

Sirius griff hektisch nach dem kleinen Stück Papier, auf dem mit schneller Hand ein paar Worte geschrieben worden waren. Er erkannte Madam Pomfreys Schrift, noch bevor er angefangen hatte, zu lesen.

_Es tut mir leid, wir können nichts mehr für euren Freund tun. Kommt ihn nicht mehr besuchen!_

_Pomfrey_

* * *

So, dass wars erstmal. ich hoffe, ich konnte ein wenig interesse erwecken und ich hoffe auch, dass euch die story gefallen hat XD

lasst doch einfach mal ein paar rewievs da, würde ich mich total freuen -

bis zum nächsten Part

eure Serality Black


	2. Chapter 2

„_Once more I say good bye to you – things happend but we don't really know why"_

- Bullet for my Valentine / All these things

* * *

**Part 2**

Sirius starrte mit leeren Augen auf den Brief in seinen Händen. Er brachte kein Wort mehr heraus, konnte nur noch ausdruckslos Remus anschauen.

Dieser hatte wenigstens seine Stimme wieder gefunden.

Das „Warum" in Sirius Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen, trotz der Ausdruckslosigkeit.

„Es hat damit angefangen, dass er wieder einmal die Slytherins provoziert hatt." begann Remus mit vor Traurigkeit zitternder Stimme, „Und diesmal haben sie sich beim Quidditch gerächt. Du weißt ja, dass sie alle ziemlich eifersüchtig auf ihn sind."

Es schien, als würden Remus Beine ihn nicht mehr halten wollen, denn er ließ sich abrupt in einen der Ohrensessel vor den Kamin fallen. Sirius blieb immer noch an derselben Stelle stehen, er wagte sich nicht zu bewegen.

Nach einer kurzen Pause, sprach Remus weiter:

„Sie haben ihn während eines Quidditchspieles weit in die Höhe gelockt. Was dort oben schlussendlich passiert ist, wissen wir nicht, es war sehr bewölkt an diesem Tag. Wir haben nur irgendwann James fallen sehen, es ging alles so schnell, plötzlich lag er blutend am Boden und alle liefen zu ihm." Remus atmete noch einmal tief ein, um seine Anspannung irgendwie in den Griff zu kriegen.

„Eine Ewigkeit später kam endlich Madam Pomfrey und sie brachten ihn in den Krankenflügel. Das war vor einer Woche. Wir sind ihn jeden Tag besuchen gegangen, es war wirklich schlimm. Er war kaum ansprechbar, hat nur Blut gespuckt. Dumbledore sagte uns, er habe wohl sehr starke innere Verletzungen. Dann waren wir heute Morgen noch einmal bei ihm und er ist einfach nicht mehr aufgewacht." Remus hielt die Hände vors Gesicht und drehte sich dem Feuer zu, von Peter hörte man nur ein leises Schluchzen.

In Sirius' Kopf drehte sich alles, er versuchte dass eben Gehörte irgendwie zu ordnen, zu realisieren. Doch es klang so weit hergeholt, so unwirklich. Sein bester Freund sollte im Sterben liegen? Das konnte nicht sein. Nicht James. Nicht er.

* * *

Remus sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Sirius aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum lief. Er würde zu James wollen, doch sie würden ihn aufhalten. Denn für James war es nun zu spät.

Er konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Er ertrug den Gedanken nicht, dass sein Freund sterben würde. Und er ertrug es nicht, Sirius zu sehen. Zu viel war passiert.

Natürlich hatte Remus nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, warum James mit den Slytherins wirklich Streit bekommen hatte.

_Ein Siebtklässler in Slytherinumhang stand bei Severus Snape und seiner kleinen Clique aus Idioten. Als James und Remus vorbeigingen, wurden sie absichtlich lauter, so dass sie mithören konnten, über wen sie gerade am lästern waren._

„_Jaah, und dieser Black erst, hast du schon gehört, warum er damals von der Schule geflogen ist?"_

„_Nein, erzähl!"_

„_Er war zu blöd und ist in den Prüfungen durchgefallen, Dumbledore konnte nicht anders und musste ihn rausschmeißen."_

„_Echt, wie geil. Hahahaha."_

„_Ja, nich?"_

Natürlich wussten sie den wahren Grund, und James wusste das auch. Wahrscheinlich war er deshalb so ausgerastet. Vielleicht hatte er Sirius auch einfach nur mehr vermisst, als er zugeben wollte. Den genauen Grund wusste Remus nicht, doch er hatte James noch nie so erlebt.

„_Hör sofort auf, so eine Scheiße zu labern, du dreckiger Slytherin!" James spuckte seine Worte förmlich aus. Man konnte den Hass in seinen Augen auflodern sehen. Mit der Hand um den Zauberstab näherte er sich der Slytherinclique. _

_Sein Gegenüber grinste ihn nur an. _

„_Und warum sollte ich?" meinte der Siebtklässler, dessen Namen sie nicht kannten. Remus meinte sich zu erinnern, dass er Parkinson hieß._

„_Weil ich dir sonst deine Fresse poliere!" Dass James sich nicht schon lange auf ihn gestürzt hatte, lag nur an seiner guten Selbstbeherrschung, doch diese schien er immer mehr zu verlieren._

_Remus stand nur dabei und tat nichts. Er mischte sich nicht in den Streit, den James, und früher auch Sirius, mit den Slytherins gehabt hatte, ein. Er hatte gelernt, ihre Provozierungen zu ignorieren._

„_Komm James, lass es! Sie wollen doch nur, dass du ausrastest!" sagte der Werwolf mit ruhiger Stimme. _

„_Aber sie haben Sirius beleidigt!" entgegnete der Angesprochene aufgebracht „Macht es dir denn etwa gar nichts aus? Sirius ist unser Freund, schon vergessen?"_

_James Worte kamen verletzend rüber, aber Remus wusste, wie sie gemeint waren. Ohne noch irgendetwas zu ihm zu sagen, wandte sich James wieder den Slytherins zu._

„_Und ihr hört jetzt endlich auf so eine Scheiße zu labern, verstanden!"_

_Das Grinsen von Parkinson wurde noch breiter, er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stellte sich James in seiner vollen Größe entgegen. Und er war um einiges höher als er._

„_So ein kleiner Gryffindor will mir etwas befehlen? Oder sogar drohen?" sagte er mit fester Stimme und einem klaren Klang von Sarkasmus. „Pass lieber auf, dass du nicht auch noch wegen deiner Dummheit von der Schule fliegst! Wie dein toller Freund!" fügte er noch hinzu, worauf die umherstehenden Slytherins, vor allem Snape, anfingen lautstark zu lachen._

_Das brachte bei James das Fass zum überlaufen, er stürzte sich auf den Siebtklässler und rammte ihm seine Faust in den Magen. Parkinson war zu überrascht um sich zu schützen. Er krümmte sich und unter seinem Keuchen konnte man nur noch die Worte „widerlicher Gryffindor" heraushören._

_Doch bevor Parkinson sich wieder erholt hatte, holte James ein zweites Mal aus und schlug im die Nase blutig._

_Daraufhin stürzten sich die anderen Slytherins auf James und Remus konnte von Glück sagen, dass in diesem Moment Dumbledore mit McGonagall im Schlepptau den Gang entlang kam._

Remus erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran. Wegen Sirius war James damals in Konflikt mit dem neuen Treiber der Slytherinmannschaft gekommen. Paul Parkinson.

Dieser hatte es James nicht verziehen, dass er ihn angegriffen hatte. Doch seine Rache war zu heftig ausgefallen und nun hatte James nicht mehr lange zu leben. Dieser Gedanke trieb ihm abermals Tränen in die Augen, die er sogleich mit seinem Ärmel wieder wegwischte.

* * *

Sirius lief den Korridor zum Krankenflügel entlang, sein Mantel flog stürmisch hin und her. Seine Haare fielen ihm immer wieder in die Augen und er sah gerade noch, wohin er lief.

Doch das alles kümmerte ihn nicht, er war viel zu sehr in Gedanken bei James.

Und bei den Slytherins.

Mit dem Hass, der bei diesem Gedanken in ihm aufwuchs, hätte er sie ohne weiteres alle umbringen können. Der Avada Kedrava Fluch würde ihm gelingen.

Abrupt blieb er stehen.

Nein, er durfte nicht schon wieder ans Töten denken! Er hatte schon einmal zu viel daran gedacht.

Verzeih mir, James! Ich hätte auf dich Acht geben müssen

Er schlug mit der Faust so hart gegen die Wand, dass seine Hand anfing zu schmerzen. In dem Moment kam Severus Snape vorbei. Ungläubig blieb der Slytherin stehen und starrte auf Sirius.

„Black…?" brachte dieser nur heraus, er war zu verwundert, um einen richtigen Satz zu formen.

Langsam drehte sich Sirius zu ihm herum und musterte ihn. Er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Dieselbe Hakennase, dieselben fettigen Haare.

„Snape!" sagte Sirius grimmig und wurde noch zorniger. Warum musste gerade _er_ ihm jetzt auch noch über den Weg laufen.

Der Angesprochene schien aus seiner Starre erwacht zu sein.

„Was um alles in der Welt willst _du_ hier? Ich wüsste nicht, dass du hier irgendetwas zu suchen hättest! Hat es dir vor zwei Jahren nicht gereicht?" begann er ihn zu provozieren.

Doch Sirius hatte gelernt, ruhig zu bleiben und solche Situationen zu ignorieren. Der Unterricht bei seinem Vater hatte ihn kalt und hart gemacht. Eben genau das, was sein Vater beabsichtigt hatte.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, dreckiger Slytherin." sagte der junge Black ruhig und wollte gerade seinen Weg zur Krankenstation fortsetzen, als Severus ihn aufhielt.

„Ich frage dich nur noch einmal: Was willst du hier? Du bist der Schule verwiesen worden und hast somit keine Befugnis mehr, hier zu sein!" hielt er im fast einen Vortrag.

„Und du denkst, das kümmert mich?" antwortete Sirius protzig, aber immer noch ruhig. Doch innerlich zitterte er vor Wut. Er musste so schnell es nur geht zu James und irgendetwas tun, damit dieser nicht starb, auch wenn es nur irgendein verzweifelter Gedanken ganz tief in seinem Kopf war und dessen Hoffnung so klein, dass sie jeden Augenblick zu erlöschen drohte.

Sirius wusste, dass James nicht mehr zu helfen war. Wenn nicht mal Dumbledore ihm helfen konnte, wie sollte er es dann schaffen? Und trotzdem musste er noch einmal zu seinem Freund, wenigstens, um in Ruhe von ihm Abschied nehmen zu können, auch wenn dieser Gedanke in ihm tiefen Schmerz verursachte.

So sehr hatte er auf ein schönes Wiedersehen gehofft.

„Es ist mir egal, ob es dich kümmert oder nicht!" holte Snape ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich kann auch direkt Dumbledore holen, der wird dir schon zeigen, wo du hingehörst." Fügte er noch spöttisch hinzu.

„Dumbledore weiß, dass ich vorhatte, wieder zu kommen. Sieh es ein Snape, du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg." sagte Sirius, immer noch darauf bedacht, seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

Severus stutze einen Moment, er schien über Sirius Worte nachzudenken. Er verschränkte die Augen zu Schlitzen und fuhr fort: „Wo willst du überhaupt um diese Uhrzeit noch hin?" sagte er, ohne auf Sirius letzte Aussage einzugehen.

Er hatte seinen Kopf etwas schief gelegt und starrte Sirius leicht arrogant an.

Dem jungen Black war klar, dass Snape sehr wohl wusste, wo er hinwollte, doch auch dieses Mal ging er nicht auf die Provokation seines Gegenübers ein.

„Ich will zu James." Mit diesen Worten streckte Sirius seine Arme aus und schob Snape regelrecht zur Seite. Dieser hatte nicht damit gerechnet, da die Konversation sehr ruhig gehalten war und war zu verblüfft wegen der plötzlichen Handlung Sirius', dass er sich nicht wehrte.

„Und du hälst mich nicht auf."

* * *

So, das wars auch schon wieder -

hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. ich würde mich über Kritik sowie Lob sehr freuen XD

LG

Sery


	3. Chapter 3

„_Once more I say good bye to you – things happend but we don't really know why"_

- Bullet for my Valentine / All these things

* * *

**Part III**

Erschöpft sank James zu Boden. Wie oft war er den Korridor jetzt schon hin und her gelaufen? Und er hatte immer noch keinen Ausweg gefunden.

Er ließ seine Hand in den Strahlen der Sonne wandern, die durch die Türritzen drangen. Sie wurden immer heller und wärmer. Er hörte Schritte.

Jemand war auf dem Weg zu ihm.

* * *

Sirius war schon einige Meter weitergegangen, als Severus sich besann und hinter ihm herlief, doch der junge Black hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses Spiel. Er holte mit einem Schwung seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn drohend auf Snape.

Dieser wich automatisch ein Stück zurück und tat es seinem Gegner gleich.

Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet und sahen sich zornig an. Die alte Konkurrenz der beiden Zauberer war über die Zeit nicht vergangen und glomm jetzt in neuer Fülle auf.

„Willst du mich auch umbringen, Black?" sagte Severus mit tückischer Stimme, ohne eine Spur von Furcht.

„Und wenn es so wäre?" entgegnete der junge Black, er riss sich zusammen, ruhig zu bleiben.

Snape ging gar nicht erst auf Sirius' rhetorische Frage ein, sondern erhob sogleich seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Fluch aus, den er seinem Gegenüber direkt entgegenschleuderte:

„Sectumsempra!"

Doch bevor dieser ihn erreichte, blockte Sirius ihn mit einem Schutzschildzauber ab. Der Fluch traf die Wand und verursachte eine kleine Explosion.

Sirius überlegte nicht lange, sondern sprach einen Lähmzauber aus, der so schnell und stark auf Snape zuschoss, dass dieser sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Er viel rücklings zu Boden und blieb erstarrt liegen.

„Ich bin nicht mehr so wie früher, _Schniefelus_. Ich habe Dinge gelernt, von denen du nur träumen kannst." waren Sirius letzte Worte, nachdem er Severus liegen ließ und seinen Weg zu James fortsetzte.

Nach ein paar Minuten war er an seinem Ziel angelangt. Der Krankenflügel.

Sirius stieß die Tür auf und wollte schnell den Saal betreten, doch eine völlig aufgebrachte Madam Pomfrey versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?" fragte sie ihn gereizt.

„Ich will zu James Potter. Wo ist er?" antwortete Sirius ruhig und verbittert.

Madam Pomfreys Augen weiteten sich und sie schluckte.

„Er darf nicht mehr besucht werden. Bitte verlassen Sie den Krankenflügel." entgegnete sie mit einer etwas schleppenden Stimme.

Doch das ließ sich Sirius nicht gefallen. Mit einem Griff holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf die Krankenschwester.

„Zwingen Sie mich nicht, Ihnen etwas anzutun." Die Ruhe, die er kurz zuvor noch in seine Stimme gelegt hatte, war verschwunden.

Madam Pomfrey wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Sie bedrohen mich?" fragte sie, wobei es eher eine Feststellung gewesen war.

Noch bevor Sirius etwas entgegnen konnte, betrat Dumbledore den Flügel. Mit einem Blick hatte er die Situation erfasst und trat nun näher zu dem jungen Zauberer.

„Mr. Black, schön Sie wieder zu sehen." Sagte er ruhig und besonnen.

Sirius schaute den alten Zauberer an, doch sein Zauberstab wies immer noch drohend auf Pomfrey.

„Sagen Sie ihr, dass Sie mich zu James lassen soll." befahl er dem Schulleiter, ohne auf sein Gesagtes einzugehen.

Dumbledore nickte nur kurz zu Madam Pomfrey, welche ein lautes Schnauben hören ließ und Sirius zu einem der Krankenbette leitete, an welchem die Vorhänge zugezogen waren.

Sirius blickte seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter dankend an, steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und folgte der Krankenschwester.

Sie zog die Vorhänge zur Seite und verschwand wieder zu Dumbledore, mit dem sie aufgeregt tuschelnd den Saal verließ.

Sirius starrte regungslos auf James.

Er ging langsam näher zu ihm und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an seinem Bett.

„James…" flüsterte er und strich mit seiner Hand eine Strähne aus den Augen seines besten Freundes. Seine Haare waren immer noch so durcheinander wie sie vor zwei Jahren des Öfteren gewesen waren.

„Warum nur? Warum wirst du mir weggenommen?" fragte Sirius verbittert.

* * *

James hörte eindeutig, wie jemand mit ihm sprach, doch er konnte niemanden sehen.

Die Sonnenstrahlen wurden immer heißer, er hatte das Gefühl zu verglühen.

_Warum nur…_

Die Stimme kam ihm so furchtbar vertraut vor, doch er konnte sich an die Person, der sie gehörte, nicht mehr erinnern. In seinem Kopf herrschte nur noch Schwärze.

_Warum wirst du mir weggenommen…_

Die Stimme wurde immer lauter, sie dröhnte in seinem Kopf, durchflutete seinen ganzen Körper. Und die Hitze wurde immer stärker, er hielt es kaum noch aus.

Schweißnass kroch er von der Tür weg, an der er gelehnt hatte. Sie dampfte schon.

Nun war er in der Mitte des Ganges angelangt, die Hitze verging wieder, die Stimme wurde leiser.

Kälte kam ihn holen und nahm den Platz der Wärme an.

James zitterte von diesem plötzlichen Temperaturwechsel.

„Bitte…kann mich hier niemand rausholen…" flüsterte er.

* * *

Sirius war es, als hätte James kurz die Lippen bewegt, doch er war sich nicht sicher ob es nur Einbildung war - oder Wunschdenken.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich in diesem Moment noch ein einziges Mal mit seinem besten Freund reden zu können. Einfach nur sein Lächeln sehen können, weil er, Sirius, wieder da war. Weil er es geschafft hatte, die zwei Jahre durchzuhalten und nun wieder bei seinen Freunden sein konnte.

Doch James würde das alles nicht mehr erfahren.


	4. Chapter 4

„_Once more I say good bye to you – things happend but we don't really know why"_

- Bullet for my Valentine / All these things

* * *

**Part IV**

Sirius stieß einen verzweifelten Seufzer aus und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Er konnte das alles nicht wahrhaben. Er hatte so viel erreicht, hatte es geschafft, die ausweglose Situation zu meistern.

Nachdem Vorfall vor zwei Jahren schien zuerst alles vorbei. Er erinnerte sich noch an die panischen Gesichter von Remus und Peter, als er ihnen erzählte, was geschehen war. Was er getan hatte.

Damals hätten sie sich nicht träumen lassen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Das Sirius eines Tages wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

Doch es kamen immer mehr Zweifel in ihm auf. Wollte er jetzt überhaupt noch zurück? In das Schloss, in welchem an jeder Ecke Erinnerungen an James hochkamen?

Sirius nahm James Hand in die Seine. Sie war kalt und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie leicht zitterte.

Er schaute auf das ausdruckslose Gesicht seines Freundes. Er sah so friedlich aus, als ob alles um ihn herum in völliger Ordnung wäre.

Nichts war in Ordnung.

Je länger er auf James Gesicht starrte, desto mehr Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch. Warum war damals bloß alles so schief gelaufen? Es war doch nur ein kleiner Streit gewesen. Doch irgendwann war alles eskaliert.

_Sirius hielt seine Hand an die Stelle, wo der Fluch seinen Arm gestreift hatte._

„_Mieser Slytherin!", presste er hervor. _

_James an seiner Seite atmete schnell, er wurde auch nicht verschont. _

_Rosier, ein Viertklässler, richtete unter Schmerzen seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden Rumtreiber. _

„_Ihr…", japste er „Ihr werdet es noch bereuen, mich provoziert zu haben.", brachte er schließlich heraus. _

'Warum haben wir nicht aufgehört? Warum musste es erst soweit kommen?', dachte Sirius und sein Griff um James Hand wurde fester.

_Rosiers überlegenes Lachen füllte den ganzen Korridor. _

„_Hör auf!", schrie James und im selben Moment sprach Sirius einen Zauber aus, der Rosier für einen kurzen Augenblick stumm werden ließ. Doch er hatte noch nicht so viel Erfahrung gehabt und konnte den Zauber nicht lange auf ihm lassen._

„_Das wagst du nicht noch einmal, dreckiger, kleiner Black!", drohte Rosier, nachdem er wieder sprechen konnte. Hass und Verachtung loderte in seinen Augen auf._

„_Ach nein? Was willst du denn tun, um mich daran zu hindern?", konterte Sirius provozierend._

_Rosier antwortete nicht, sondern zog nur die Augenbrauen konzentriert zusammen und sprach einen verbotenen Fluch aus._

„_Crucio!"_

_Sirius wich leicht aus, doch erst in dem Moment, als er sich wegbückte, verstand er, dass der Fluch gar nicht ihn treffen sollte._

_Ein lauter Schrei ertönte neben ihm._

_James krümmte sich am Boden, sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. _

„_Infligo!", donnerte Sirius und richtete voller Zorn seinen Zauberstab auf Rosier. _

Sirius schaute verbittert auf seinen schlafenden Freund. Die Traurigkeit, die in ihm aufkam, drohte ihn fast zu ersticken.

„Es tut mir so leid, James. Bitte, dass musst du mir glauben. Wenn ich doch nur irgendetwas für dich tun könnte… Ich würde mein Leben dafür geben, um dich zu retten, das weißt du doch!", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Sirius kam es so vor, als würde James auf seine Worte reagieren, denn das ruhige Gesicht des Schlafenden verzog sich. In Sirius kam die Panik hoch.

Madam Pomfrey hatte gesagt, dass James nicht mehr lange zu Leben hatte. Aber was hieß das? Ein paar Tage? Stunden? Oder war seine Zeit jetzt gekommen? Würde James jetzt vor seinen Augen das Leben verlassen?

James Körper fing an leicht zu zittern und sein Gesicht war bereits schmerzverzerrt. Er krampfte seine Hände in das Bettlaken und stöhnte leise auf, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

Sirius sprang auf und eilte aus dem Krankenflügel. Dumbledore und Pomfrey mussten doch noch in der Nähe sein, sie mussten James helfen.

Und tatsächlich fand er sie auch. Der alte Zauberer stand draußen und unterhielt sich, scheinbar sehr ernst, mit der Krankenschwester.

Das Entsetzten Sirius ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich an Madam Pomfrey wandte.

„Kommen Sie schnell, James, er…", er Sirius hektisch heraus und lief wieder zu seinem Freund zurück.

* * *

James kroch immer näher zur anderen Tür, etwas zog ihn magisch an. Die Kälte durchflutete schmerzend seinen Körper.

Je näher er der Tür kam, so hatte er das Gefühl, desto schwächer wurde er.

Doch er musste weiterkommen, irgendetwas tief in ihm rief nach ihm. Die Kälte wollte ihn holen kommen. Und er wollte sich ihr ergeben.

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Wärme war vollkommen aus ihm gewichen und es wurde immer dunkler um ihn herum.

Die Sonnenstrahlen wurden wieder schwächer. Wer immer vorhin auch da gewesen war, er hatte James nun verlassen.

* * *

Sirius Herz klopfte immer schneller, während er auf den Bericht von Madam Pomfrey wartete, denn sie untersuchte James gerade. Dumbledore begutachtete das Geschehen mit unergründlicher Mine.

„Es sieht sehr schlecht aus. Noch ein paar Minuten, mehr nicht.", durchbrach Madam Pomfrey die Stille mit leiser Stimme. Sie schaute betrübt zu Boden.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis Sirius ihre Worte realisiert hatte. In ein paar Minuten würde er seinen besten Freund verlieren. Ein Mensch, der wie ein Bruder für ihn war. Von dem er schon einmal getrennt wurde.

Und jetzt sollte er ein zweites Mal von ihm Abschied nehmen? Für immer?

„Nein! Nein dass kann doch nicht sein!", sagte Sirius aufgebracht. „Sie können ihn doch nicht einfach sterben lassen. Warum können Sie ihn denn nicht heilen? Verdammt, dass ist doch Ihre Aufgabe!", fügte er noch wütend hinzu, wobei er immer lauter wurde. Er schrie die Krankenschwester schon fast an.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Mr Black." Dumbledores Stimme war leise, aber durchdringend. Seine warmen Augen ruhten auf Sirius.

Dieser verstummte Augenblicklich und schaute wieder auf James. Er schritt näher an das Bett seines besten Freundes heran und beugte sich herunter. Seine Hände krallten sich in James Hemd und er legte seine Stirn auf die seines schlafenden Freundes.

„Nein… das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Bitte… bitte geh nicht. James, hörst du mich? Verlass mich nicht… Das kannst du doch nicht tun.", schluchzte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Du hast gesagt, unsere Freundschaft bleibt bestehen, egal was kommt. Du hast gesagt, du verlässt mich nicht…"

Sirius spürte die Tränen, die langsam seine Wangen herunter liefen. Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr geweint, doch nun war es ihm egal. Alles war ihm egal, seine Gedanken waren nur auf James gerichtet und er nahm alles um ihn herum nicht mehr richtig war.

„James…", flüsterte er, die Stimme versagte ihm allmälig.

„Geh nicht…"


	5. Chapter 5

„_Once more I say good bye to you – things happend but we don't really know why"_

- Bullet for my Valentine / All these things

* * *

**Part V**

Die Person war wieder zurück. So dicht bei ihm hatte James sie noch nie gespürt. Ein kleiner Windhauch zog durch den Gang. Fast wie der Atem eines Menschen.

Er hörte wieder die Stimmen, welche versuchten, in seinen Kopf einzudringen.

Sie riefen ihn. Er solle nicht gehen.

Doch James wollte gehen.

Er kroch weiter zur Tür, warum, dass wusste er nicht mehr. Er ergab sich einzig und allein dem Drang in seinem Körper, der ihn zu der Tür zog.

_James…_

Jemand hatte seinen Namen gerufen. Auf diese Stimme reagierte James. Er richtete sich auf und starte zur anderen, weit entfernten Tür. Dort leuchteten wieder die Sonnenstrahlen.

James kniff geblendet die Augen zusammen.

Auf einmal war er sich nicht mehr sicher, wo er eigentlich hinwollte. Wo er hingehörte.

Gerade eben war er noch vollkommen überzeugt gewesen, welche Türe die richtige für ihn war.

Doch jetzt schien auf einmal wieder alles vollkommen anders.

* * *

Sirius vergaß alles um sich herum. Tränen liefen seine Wangen entlang und tropften auf James Gesicht. Nun sah es so aus, als ob beide weinen würden.

„Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit ihn zu retten." Dumbledores Stimme war leise aber doch durchdringend.

Sirius schaute langsam zu seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter. Die Worte schienen ihn nur ganz langsam zu erreichen, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

Dumbledore trat näher.

„Es gibt einen sehr schweren Zauber, der, wenn er korrekt ausgeführt wir, zwei Seelen miteinander vereinigen kann. Doch dies kann nur geschehen, wenn beide Seelen eine starke Verbindung zueinander haben, ob durch tiefe Freundschaft oder familiäre Bindungen. Es scheint mir, als wäre dieser Zauber der einzige Weg, Mr Potter zu retten.", sagte der alte Zauberer, den Blick auf Sirius gerichtet.

„Und warum sagen Sie mir das erst jetzt?", schrie Sirius aufgebracht.

Dumbledore seufzte.

„Mr Black, ich muss sie warnen. Es ist kein einfacher Zauber. Wenn irgendetwas dabei schief geht, dann kann es womöglich passieren, dass keiner von euch beiden überleben wird."

Sirius sprang auf und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Schulleiter.

„Ich würde alles, wirklich alles dafür tun, um James zu retten, dass wissen Sie. Bitte bringen Sie mir diesen Zauber bei. Schnell! Sie wissen doch, dass wir keine Zeit mehr haben.", sagte der junge Black verzweifelt und fuchtelte stark mit den Armen.

Dumbledores Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, während er Sirius mit ernstem Blick anschaute.

„Nun gut, Mr Black. Aber zuerst sollten sie wissen, dass der Zauber einige, nun ja, Nebenwirkungen mit sich bringt. Von dem Augenblick, an welchem sich die Seelen verbinden, werdet ihr zwar noch ihr selbst sein, doch sobald einer von euch krank oder verwundet wird, wird dies automatisch auf den anderen übertragen. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Sirius nickte nur und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Sagen sie mir den Zauberspruch.", befahl er schon fast.

Madam Pomfrey untersuchte James in der Zwischenzeit wieder.

„Wenn Sie noch irgendwas machen, dann sollten Sie es bald tun, uns läuft die Zeit davon!", sagte sie mit mürrischer Stimme.

„Dann passen Sie jetzt auf, Mr Black. Sie müssen sich konzentrieren, ich kann Ihnen da leider nicht bei helfen. Gehen Sie zu Mr Potter und nehmen sie seine beiden Hände in Ihre. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf ihn und versuchen Sie ihn zu spüren. Wenn sie glauben, dass Sie soweit sind, sagen Sie laut und deutlich _animi coniungo_." Dumbledore sprach schnell, aber verständlich. Man konnte die Sorge um die beiden jungen Zauberer aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

Sirius eilte wieder an James Bett und tat genau das, was Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte.

James' Hände zitterten immer noch, doch Sirius versuchte, sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Er schloss die Augen und spürte James Wärme auf sich übergehen. Sie durchflutete ihn je länger er sich auf seinen Freund konzentrierte.

Er sah ihn vor sich, sah sein lächeln, hörte seine Stimme ganz tief in seinem Kopf.

Sirius hatte James noch in genauer Erinnerung, er wusste, wie er sich bewegte, wie er lachte, er hatte das Gefühl, seinen besten Freund auch nach zwei Jahren Trennung immer noch genauestens zu kennen.

„Animi coniungo!"

* * *

Die Wärme wurde immer stärker, erreichte James trotz des weiten Abstandes mühelos.

Er spürte die vertraute Person immer deutlicher, hörte seine Stimme immer klarer.

Ihm wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, wer es war.

„Sirius…"

James Stimme war nur schwach, aber in ihm wuchs die Kraft. Sirius war da, Sirius, sein bester Freund. Er würde ihm helfen, er würde ihn hier herausholen.

James nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen und stand auf.

Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, ging er auf die leuchtende Tür zu. Er konnte nur noch ihre Umrisse ausmachen, denn sie war überflutet von Sonnenstrahlen.

Die Wärme breitete sich nun vollkommen in ihm aus, füllte jeden Platz seines Körpers. Sie war nicht mehr unangenehm, sondern fühlte sich vertraut an. Die Wärme war Sirius.

James erreichte die Türe, legte seine Hände auf die Klinke und drückte herunter.

Das letzte, was er in diesem Korridor noch vernahm, waren die Worte „Animi coniungo."

Alles um ihn herum wurde hell, er schloss automatisch die Augen, doch das Licht wurde nicht schwächer. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, sein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er schmelzen. Er versuchte, zu atmen, doch es ging nicht. Sein Kopf dröhnte und drohte zu explodieren.

Und schlagartig hörte alles wieder auf. Es wurde wieder dunkler um ihn herum, seine Lungen füllten sich mit Luft und sein Körper entspannte sich.

James öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in die von Sirius'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

„James", hauchte Sirius erschöpft. Der Zauber hatte ihm viel Kraft gekostet.

James sagte nichts, sondern schaute Sirius nur ungläubig an. Dann versuchte er sich aufzurichten, doch ließ sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen wieder auf sein Bett fallen.

„Hey, bleib liegen. Du bist doch gerade erst wach geworden." Sirius Stimme zitterte leicht. Ein schwaches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, welches seine Augen aufglänzen ließ.

Nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens öffnete James den Mund. Seine Stimme klang rau und heiser: „Was ist passiert?"

Ihm schien das Reden schwer zu fallen.

Jetzt meldete sich auch Madam Pomfrey zu Wort. Sie hatte sich zuvor mit Dumbledore im Hintergrund gehalten.

„Sie lagen im Koma, Mister Potter. Hätte ihr Freund hier nicht sein Leben für Sie riskiert, wären Sie vermutlich jetzt nicht mehr am leben!"

James reckte vorsichtig seinen Kopf zur Seite und starrte nun die Krankenschwester mit entsetztem Blick an.

„Was? Warum lag ich im Koma? Und wie lange?", fragte er schnell und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Sirius hörte nur zu, er brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Er konnte es noch nicht fassen.

James war wach, er war gerettet. Es würde alles wieder gut werden. Die zwei Jahre waren nicht umsonst gewesen.

Diese ganzen Gedanken musste er erst einmal begreifen und ordnen.

Doch langsam machte sich ein wunderliches Gefühl in ihm breit. Er konnte es nicht genau definieren, doch es fühlte sich merkwürdig vertraut an, obwohl er sich sicher war, es bisher noch nie gespürt zu haben.

Außerdem war er eigenartig müde. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, seine Augen offen zu halten und sein Mund war ausgetrocknet.

James Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich wieder an etwas… das Quiddichendspiel… die Slytherins… was haben sie mit mir angestellt?"

Diesmal antwortete Dumbledore: „Sie sollten sich erst einmal ausruhen, Mister Potter. Es war ein schwieriger Zauber und ich kann von Glück sagen, dass er Mister Black gelungen ist." Dumbledores Stimme hörte sich eigenartig steif an.

„Welcher Zauber?" James wandte seinen Kopf wieder zu Sirius. „Was hast du gemacht?", fragte er aufgebracht.

Doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du solltest dich wirklich besser ausruhen, James. Ich werde dir alles in Ruhe erzählen… Morgen, sobald es dir besser geht.", sagte er liebevoll.

Doch James zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Mir geht es gut.", erwiderte er monoton.

„James, ich kenne dich jetzt schon viel zu gut, du kannst mir nichts vormachen!" Auch Sirius wurde ernst.

Von James kam nur ein leises Schnauben.

„Ja, ich glaube, da hast du Recht. Aber bitte bleib hier, ok?" Er ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen zurücksinken und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Sirius griff nach seiner Hand.

„Natürlich. Ich gehe nicht mehr.", sagte er sanft und setzte sich auf den Stuhl an James' Bett.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis James eingeschlafen war.

Sirius wandte sich leise an Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey.

„Ich kann doch hier bleiben, oder?", fragte er nervös.

Dumbledore lächelte und nickte leicht.

„Ich glaube, das wäre am Besten. Aber legen Sie sich lieber auch schlafen, Sie sind bestimmt genauso erschöpft, wie Mister Potter."

„Nein! Es geht schon. Ich fühle mich hellwach.", log Sirius.

Doch Dumbledore erwiderte zu seiner Verwunderung nichts, sondern schenkte ihm noch ein verständnisvolles Lächeln und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey beobachtete nur alles stumm. Sie holte Sirius eine Decke und zog die Vorhänge zu.

Er schaute auf James und lächelte. Er fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich erleichtert und glücklich.

Er würde jetzt ein neues Leben beginnen, ein Leben, in welchem er bei seinen Freunden sein konnte. Verbunden mit James. Die Ausmaße des Zaubers begriff er noch nicht, doch es war ihm relativ egal. Hauptsache James war gerettet.

Sirius legte seinen Kopf auf die Bettdecke und schloss langsam die Augen. Sein Körper entspannte sich und er fiel in einen leichten Halbschlaf.

Automatisch kamen Erinnerungen in ihm hoch, er ließ es geschehen. Er ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf…

„_Nein, Sirius. Warum hast du das gemacht?", rief James aufgebracht._

_Sirius stand nur da und starrte auf den regungslos daliegenden Rosier. _

„_Wieso, Sirius? Du hast… du hast ihn…." Weiter kam James nicht. Er schaute hektisch zwischen Sirius und Rosier hin und her._

„_Ich…er…das wollte ich doch nicht!", stotterte Sirius. _

„_Er ist tot, Sirius. Du hast ihn getötet!" James war blass und zitterte. Er ging langsam zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und rutschte an ihr herunter. _

_Sirius schwieg nur und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Er verstand nicht, was er soeben getan hatte. _

_Die ersten Schreie erreichten ihn. Eine Horde Erstklässler war den Gang entlang gekommen und hatte Rosiers Leiche an der Wand liegen sehen. Sein Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter. Das Genick war gebrochen._

„_Was ist hier los?", hörte er McGonagall aufgebracht rufen. „Oh bei Merlin! Erstklässler, alle in eure Schlafräume!"_

_Sirius spürte, wie ihn jemand schüttelte. _

„_Mister Black! Ist alles mit Ihnen in Ordnung? Was um alles in der Welt ist passiert? Wer war das?", fragte die Professorin erschüttert._

_Doch Sirius konnte nicht antworten, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Jemand nahm im seine Hände vom Gesicht._

_Sirius öffnete langsam die Augen und sah direkt in die seines besten Freundes._

„_James…ich…ich wollte das doch nicht!", sagte Sirius aufgelöst._

_James drückte ihn fest an sich und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr: „Ich weiß, Sirius, ich weiß… Ich werde zu dir halten, egal was jetzt kommt! Ich werde immer auf deiner Seite sein…bitte… vergiss das nicht…" _

_Sirius hörte deutlich, dass es James schwer viel, zu sprechen. _

_Ihm selbst wurde immer mehr bewusst, was gerade passiert war. Was er getan hatte._

_Was danach geschah, wusste er nicht mehr. Er erinnerte sich nur noch daran, dass er irgendwie in Dumbledores Büro gekommen war. James stand neben ihm._

„_Ihr Vater hat mir auf meinen Brief geantwortet, Mister Black.", sagte Dumbledore in eigenartig strenger Stimme. _

„_Er wird Sie noch heute Abend abholen kommen.", fügte er noch hinzu._

_Sirius stutze._

„_Ich komme nicht nach Askaban? Aber ich habe doch…", weiter sprach er nicht. Er konnte nicht über die Sache reden. Jedes Mal, wenn er an Rosier dachte, sah er die Leiche vor sich. Die Bilder gingen nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf. Er wollte die Geschehnisse rückgängig machen, wollte einfach nur aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen._

_Doch er wachte nicht auf._

„_Sie wissen doch, dass Ihr Vater sehr viel Macht besitzt, Mister Black. Er hat ein gewisses Abkommen mit dem Ministerium gemacht.", fing Dumbledore wieder an. „Sie werden von jetzt an zwei Jahre bei Ihrer Familie wohnen und dort von Ihrem Vater unterrichtet werden. Danach können Sie machen, was Sie wollen. So schreibt es Ihr Vater jedenfalls."_

_Sirius Augen weiteten sich. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit James, bevor er anfing zu sprechen._

„_Aber ich will nicht zu meiner Familie! Sie wollen mich doch nur zu einem Schwarzmagier erziehen! Nur, weil ich dieses verdammte Erbe antreten soll! Aber das will ich nicht! Ich will nicht einer von denen werden!", sagte Sirius laut und abfallend._

_Dumbledores Gesicht wurde noch ernster und er senkte seine Stimme: „Mister Black, Sie können sich in Ihrer derzeitigen Situation so etwas nicht erlauben! Die einzige Möglichkeit Askaban zu entgehen ist diese zwei Jahre bei Ihrer Familie irgendwie durchzustehen! Vergessen Sie das bitte nicht."_

_Sirius schaute auf den Boden. _

„_Aber Professor Dumbledore! Verstehen Sie denn nicht? Die werden Sirius zu einem Schwarzmagier machen! Sie werden ihm ihre ganzen rassistischen Ansichten eintrichtern, bis er es irgendwann selbst glaubt!", schnaubte James._

_Doch bevor Dumbledore antworten konnte, seufzte Sirius._

„_Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, James.", sagte er leise._

_Sirius schaute James an. Beiden war in diesem Moment klar, dass sie sich jetzt für zwei Jahre verabschieden mussten. Und dass danach nichts mehr so wie früher sein würde._

_James legte seine Hände auf Sirius' Schultern und schaute ihn mit festem Blick an, Traurigkeit war deutlich in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen zu sehen._

„_Sirius. Unsere Freundschaft bleibt bestehen, egal was jetzt noch passiert. Ich werde immer zu dir halten. Das weißt du, oder?"_

_Sirius nickte. „Ja, das weiß ich."_

_Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Die Angst auf die kommende Zeit lastete zu sehr auf ihm._

„_Ich gehe meinen Koffer packen.", sagte er noch monoton an Dumbledore gerichtet und verließ ohne einen weiteren Blick zusammen mit James das Büro des Schulleiters._


	7. Chapter 7 Epilog

„_Once more I say good bye to you – things happend but we don't really know why"_

- Bullet for my Valentine / All these things

**Epilog**

Die zwei Jahre bei seiner Familie waren hart gewesen. Der Unterricht war in der Zeit noch das Leichteste. Sirius fiel es schwerer, sich nicht von den Ansichten seiner Familie überzeugen zu lassen. Denn schließlich war er mit seiner Einstellung ganz allein gewesen und hatte keine Freunde bei sich, die ihn unterstützen.

Ja, er hatte sich einsam gefühlt. Sehr sogar. Doch er warf seinen Freunden nicht das Geringste vor.

Wieso auch? Schließlich war er für die ganze Situation selbst verantwortlich gewesen.

Sirius lag mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf James Bettdecke. Er fühlte sich total ausgelaugt und leer. Sein Körper war müde und schwach, doch in seinem Kopf war er noch hellwach.

Er konnte nicht schlafen, zu viel war in den letzten Stunden passiert. Dieses ständige Auf und Ab der Gefühle hatte ihn zu sehr aufgewühlt, als dass er jetzt zur Ruhe kommen könnte.

Er vernahm James leises und regelmäßiges Atmen. Es hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Sirius. Doch einschlafen konnte er dennoch nicht.

Er dachte noch über vieles nach, dachte an Remus, an Peter. Was würden sie wohl sagen? Er sah ihre freudigen Gesichter vor sich, wie sie dem wieder gesunden James um den Hals fielen. Remus würde sicher vor Freude ein paar Tränen vergießen. Es war bald Vollmond und in diesen Tagen war er sehr emotional.

Und wie er Peter kannte, würde dieser im Kreis herumspringen und quieken, so wie er es immer getan hatte.

James Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einer ermüdenden und zugleich beruhigenden Regelmäßigkeit.

Wie sehr freute er sich auf den nächsten Tag. An dem alles wieder gut war.

Was alles noch kommen würde, war ihm im Moment egal. Für ihn zählte jetzt nur, dass er wieder bei seinen Freunden sein konnte.

Ihm war natürlich klar, dass jetzt keine leichtere Zeit bevorstand. Er hatte an Snapes Verhalten bemerkt, dass die Sache mit Rosier noch lange nicht vergessen war. Und wenn er es jetzt wirklich schaffte, wieder in Hogwarts aufgenommen zu werden, um seine Schulausbildung nachzuholen, würde er sicherlich noch mit vielen Schülern Probleme bekommen.

Doch das Einzige, was zählte, war, dass seine Freunde von nun an wieder hinter ihm standen. Mit ihnen würde es nicht schwer werden, dass alles durchzustehen. Sirius war zuversichtlich.

Ein leichtes Zucken durchfuhr James' Körper und riss Sirius aus seinen Gedanken.

In diesem Moment merkte er, dass er schon bereits zu schwach war, sich aufzurichten. Eine Trägheit lastete auf seinem Körper, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Er hatte gerade mal genug Kraft, die Augen offen zu halten.

Was war nur mit ihm los? Hatte ihn der Zauber zu viel Kraft gekostet?

James stöhnte leicht auf, sein Atem wurde schneller.

Hatte er wieder Schmerzen? Ging es ihm wieder schlechter?

Sirius wollte aufstehen, wollte nach James schauen, doch er war zu schwach.

Hilflosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit, er konnte noch nicht einmal Hilfe holen. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, versuchte nach Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey zu rufen, doch alles, was seiner Kehle entwich, war ein stummer Schrei.

Sirius schloss seine Augen, versuchte seine ganze restliche Kraft zu sammeln. Doch er wurde zunehmend schwächer. Er spürte, wie der Lebenswille langsam aus seinem Körper wich.

Doch sein Verstand sträubte sich dagegen - in seinem Kopf begannen die Gedanken zu rasen.

Was ging hier gerade vor sich? Was passierte mit James?

Und was passierte mit ihm?

James hatte aufgehört, sich zu bewegen. Er lag still und lautlos in seinem Bett.

Sirius hörte seinen Atem nicht mehr.

Über den Krankenflügel hatte sich eine unangenehme Stille gelegt, so empfand es Sirius. Fast wie die Stille der Toten.

Doch James war nicht tot! Nein! Wieso sollte er? Er hatte doch gerade noch seelenruhig geschlafen! Sirius hatte ihn doch gerettet, hatte sein Leben für ihn riskiert und war nun mit ihm auf magische Weise verbunden. Für immer.

Er würde ab jetzt zusammen mit seinen Freunden ein wunderbares Leben führen. Und niemand würde ihn daran hindern!

James' Körper lag ruhig da. Sirius sah das Auf und Ab seines Brustkorbes nicht mehr.

'Atme James, atme…' flehte er seinen besten Freund in Gedanken an.

Sirius hob mit aller Kraft seine Hand ein Stückchen um die von James zu erreichen und erschrak.

James' Hand war kalt.

Was um alles in der Welt war nur los? Sirius war verzweifelt. Er versuchte sich abermals aufzurichten – vergebens. Er konnte die Augen nicht mehr offen halten, sie fielen ihm automatisch zu. Und alles um ihn herum wurde dunkel.

Er hörte nichts mehr, sah nichts mehr. Er fühlte nur noch James leblose, kalte Hand.

Dann drangen die Bilder in seinen Kopf.

Die erste Begegnung mit James, wie sie sich anfänglich total gestritten hatten. Wie sich aus dieser Feindschaft eine so tiefe Freundschaft gebildet hatte.

Er sah Remus vor sich. Und Peter. Er sah die ersten drei Schuljahre vor sich ablaufen.

Wie viel Unsinn sie gemacht hatten, wie oft sie erwischt wurden. Er sah Professor McGonagalls erzürntes Gesicht vor sich.

Dann sah er Rosiers Leiche vor sich, hörte James angstvollen Schrei. Dumbledores besorgtes Gesicht, als Sirius Hogwarts verlassen und mit seinem Vater mitgehen musste.

Die Erinnerungen an den Unterricht bei seiner Familie kamen in ihm hoch. Die Schmerzen des Cruciatus-Fluchs, die er jedes Mal erleiden musste, wenn er etwas falsch machte.

Und dann seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts.

Er sah James lächelndes Gesicht vor sich.

„_Mir geht es gut."_

Ja, James ging es gut. Er würde morgen aufwachen und wieder bei Kräften sein. Und zusammen würden sie morgen durch die Schule streifen und sich erstmal wieder mit ein paar Slytherins duellieren.

Doch tief im Inneren wusste Sirius, dass er sich etwas vorlog.

Er spürte einen Stich in seiner Brust. Automatisch zuckte sein ganzer Körper zusammen. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Je mehr er sich auf etwas konzentrieren wollte, desto mehr verblasste es.

Das Atmen fiel ihm von Mal zu Mal schwerer.

'Ist jetzt alles vorbei…?'

* * *

Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Wieso hatte er das alles bloß zugelassen? 

Wie konnte er erwarten, dass Sirius einen so schweren Zauber beherrschen könnte? Wie leichtgläubig musste er gewesen sein?

Animi coniungo – der Seelenverbindungszauber.

Natürlich, er war Sirius gelungen. Sonst wäre James nicht mehr aufgewacht. Ihre Seelen hatten sich miteinander vereinigt. Doch er war nicht stark genug gewesen. Der Zauber hatte lediglich bewirkt, dass James noch eine kurze Zeit mehr zu leben hatte.

Und die Auswirkungen des Zaubers waren fatal und unumgehbar.

Wenn zwei Seelen einmal miteinander verbunden waren, teilten sie das gleiche Leid.

Wenn der Eine Schmerzen hatte, übertrugen sie sich auch auf den Anderen.

Wenn der Eine starb…

Starb auch der Andere…

Ende


End file.
